Data transceivers that connect in parallel to a communication medium are known. When all data transceivers connected to the communication medium are energized by separate systems, problems can arise when some transceivers are energized and other transceivers are de-energized. A de-energized transceiver can load the communication medium and present a fault that interferes with communication between energized transceivers.
A method and apparatus are needed to enable communication on a communication medium while tolerating faults from de-energized transceivers connected to the communication medium.